


may i have this dance?

by Jenfly



Series: for the day i take your hand [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Genderbending, Genderswap, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: It was obvious Johanna and Regina had eyes only for each other – it was almost like the two were completely in their own world, wrapped in the soft embrace of love.





	may i have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Wedding
> 
> This time I tried something new and I wrote genderbend!Queen for the first time, yay! I've wanted to do that for a while and I finally decided to give it a go. Idea got a bit out hand and I struggled a bit with how to end this but then I somehow managed to finish this properly. This is also told from Freddie's - or Melina's - PoV. Hope you enjoy!

It happened while they were playing Scrabble. They had had a few drinks and were giggling like teenagers, Regina leaning towards Johanna who looked at the blonde woman with stars shining in her eyes. As their laughter faded, Johanna turned properly to Regina, taking a hold of her other hand and the look in Regina’s eyes changed into curious one. Taking a deep breath, Johanna slid down from the chair, getting down on one knee and Melina let out a light squeal, earning an elbow to her rips from Brianna. Melina spared a glare at her before returning her attention to Johanna and Regina.

Regina’s eyes were wide as she looked at Johanna pulling a tiny box out of her jeans pocket. Johanna’s hand was trembling slightly and for a moment Melina thought that she would drop the box. However, she succeeded to keep a proper hold of the box and started speaking with a voice that held so much emotion. Regina brought her other hand on her mouth, eyes starting to glisten with tears as she listened Johanna telling her how lucky she was that they met all those years ago and how much she loved her. 

Melina had a hard time to prevent herself from crying, too, as she was so happy to be witnessing this beautiful moment. She had been sure that this had been bound to happen at any time – her friends were obviously meant for each other. Smiling she looked how the tears finally fell from Regina’s eyes as Johanna popped the question and presented her the ring. Regina started nodding fast, whispering _’yes’_ many times and Johanna took the ring from its velvet bed and slid it on Regina’s finger.

As soon as the ring found its rightful place, Regina grabbed a fistful of Johanna’s shirt and pulled her up into a kiss. Melina whistled and clapped her hands excited and took a glance at Brianna who was smiling warmly at the two. When the two woman finally parted from the kiss, they turned to Melina and Brianna, identical, smitten smiles dancing on their lips.

”It was about time,” Melina stated, winking at them and Johanna and Regina chuckled lightly.

* * *

Melina was wiping her eyes with the napkin as she looked at two beautiful brides standing at the outdoor altar and speaking their vows. She could hear other guests around her sniffing and letting out a quiet sighs of awe. A wide smile was plastered on her lips and she couldn’t tear her eyes from her friends. Their voices were trembling as they spoke in turns, pouring their hearts out and when they finally got the permission to seal their union, Johanna cupped Regina’s face gently, mouthing something that Melina was sure was _’I love you’_ and leaned in to capture Regina’s lips in a kiss.

All the guests stood up, bursting into cheers and it was almost deafening to hear everyone being so happy for the newlywed couple. When Johanna and Regina pulled away from the kiss, they turned to face all of them, their other arms around each other and raising the other ones up, earning a loud cheer from the guests. Melina took a hold of Brianna’s hand and pulled her with her, basically racing to congratulate the pair.

She let go of Brianna’s hand before spreading her arms and wrapping them around both women, closing them in a tight hug.

”Congrats, my beautiful darlings,” she said cheerful, pressing the light kisses on their cheeks. ”I love you.”

The women laughed heartily. ”We love you too, Mel,” Regina said, squeezing the dark haired woman with her other arm. Melina hummed happily, releasing the women from her hold and stepping aside so that Brianna could get a moment with them.

”Congratulations,” she said smiling and wrapped her long arms around the duo. ”I’m so happy for you.”

”Thank you, dear,” Johanna spoke softly, patting Brianna’s back lightly. Brianna loosened her arms around them and gave them both kisses on the forehead before pulling away and taking a place next to Melina. That allowed other guests to take their turns in congratulating the pair while Melina and Brianna followed the scene from the side. It took a good while, actually feeling like it would never end and Melina was growing a bit restless as she wanted to get to the party part and see Johanna and Regina take their first dance as a married couple.

Brianna seemed to sense her agitation as she took a hold of Melina’s hand, squeezing it lightly. Melina breathed slowly in and out, trying to calm the bubbling excitement within her. Her eyes met Brianna’s and she offered her a grateful smile before shaking her hand off the hold and sneaking her arm around Brianna’s waist, pulling the taller woman firmly against her side. 

”Do you think that one day other of us will be standing there with the love of her life?” Melina asked thoughtful, looking between Brianna and Johanna and Regina. Brianna raised her brow curious.

”Oh, since when have you started thinking about getting married?” Brianna’s tone was teasing and Melina just rolled her eyes, nodding then towards their friends.

”Look at how happy they are. Wouldn’t you want to have that?”

Brianna took a glance at Johanna and Regina before returning her attention to Melina.

”Yes, of course,” she admitted quietly, a smile on her lips. ”I’m still waiting for my prince, though.”

Melina let out a little laugh. ”I’m sure you’ll find him soon.”

Brianna smiled at her, eyes shining of joy. ”Who knows, maybe some lucky lady will step her feet into your life soon, too.”

”Maybe...” Melina sighed, a dreamy smile on her lips and resting her head against Brianna’s shoulder, eyes focusing again on the married couple.

*

After eating and speeches it was finally time for the dance and Melina was nearly bursting of excitement as she looked at Johanna leading Regina to the middle of the dancefloor. Johanna raised their joined hands, encouraging Regina to make a few twirls and the blonde woman did, her princess wedding dress floating beautifully due to the movement. They both looked absolutely gorgeous in their dresses that they had actually chosen for each other. They had trusted each other’s judgement and Melina could never forget the moment she had seen them both seeing their dresses for the first time.

The silver gems on Regina’s dress sparkled in the slightly dim light of the venue, matching perfectly with her necklace and hair ornament. Johanna’s dress was a bit simpler, the fabric being lighter and only a lacy pattern adorning the upper part of the dress, while the skirt part of Regina’s dress was more full, the fabric more heavier. 

The sigh escaped from Melina’s lips as Johanna settled her hands on Regina’s waist and Regina wrapped her arms around Johanna’s neck, resting her forehead against hers. A slow, beautiful piano melody filled the air and the couple started to sway to it. The moment got everyone under the spell in no time and Melina couldn’t help the new tears from falling free, her heart swelling at the lovely sight. 

It was obvious Johanna and Regina had eyes only for each other – it was almost like the two were completely in their own world, wrapped in the soft embrace of love. Regina tilted her head slightly, causing their noses to brush and Johanna smiled, leaning in to kiss Regina. That earned some soft _’awws’_ from guests and Melina wiped her eyes, a wide smile on her lips. 

When the two broke the kiss, their gazes met, eyes shining of love, and smiles oozing happiness. Johanna’s right hand came up to cup the side of Regina’s face, thumb stroking the blonde’s cheek as they slowly moved along the floor. They were so in love and Melina couldn’t help but think how much she wanted to have that magic herself – to experience that kind of love, a bond so strong and profound.

There was a gentle nudge to Melina’s arm and she turned to Brianna who looked at her slightly worried. Melina offered her a smile, hoping it would reassure Brianna that she was okay. Brianna didn’t look exactly convinced but gave a small smile back at Melina.

The piano melody started to fade and Johanna’s hand searched for Regina’s and as the last notes of the song were played, Johanna made Regina twirl again. As the dance was over, guests gave them a cheers and a part of them joined the couple on the dancefloor. Melina was about to go get a drink but Brianna moved in front of her, doing a curtsey and reaching her hand to Melina.

”May I have this dance?” she asked a bit shyly and Melina raised her brows, smiling.

”Of course,” she answered, taking Brianna’s hand and letting her lead her among the other quests. They barely had time to take a proper position as the music started playing but somehow they managed to set their hands right and started moving to the music. Brianna succeeded to step on Melina’s feet a few times and apologized her cheeks pink and Melina just told her not to worry about it, taking the lead.

That’s how most of their night went – they danced, drank, ate some snacks and talked to other guests every once in a while. Melina was sure Johanna and Regina would disappear at some point but they didn’t and when the small hours were reached most of the guests started to leave, congratulating the couple yet again. Then it was only the four of them left, standing outside at the terrace. Regina was leaning on the railing with her elbows and taking drags of her cigarette while Johanna’s head was resting on her shoulder, her other arm wrapped around Regina’s waist. Melina stood beside Regina and Brianna was sitting on the railing next to Melina.

”So, do you know where you’re going to spend your honeymoon?” Melina asked, breaking the silence that had been between them for a while.

”We’re not sure yet but I guess we have to decide it soon,” Regina said, her gaze settling on Melina. There was something gleaming in her eyes and Melina knew they had probably already chosen their destination but apparently wanted to keep it as a secret.

”Oh, I see,” Melina stated winking at Regina who smirked. Melina shook her head smiling, turning to look at the garden.

”You know, the ceremony was really beautiful, especially your vows.”

Regina and Johanna both hummed. ”Thank you. I thought I would never succeed to write proper vows but then I started to approach it like I was writing a song and it felt easier,” Johanna spoke quietly and Melina turned her gaze back to the couple.

”Maybe you actually should turn it into a song,” Brianna suggested and Johanna lifted up her head from Regina’s shoulder, smiling at Brianna.

”I might do that at some point.”

”That song would surely move everyone to tears,” Melina stated and the three women hummed in agreement. After taking a last drag from her cigarette, Regina dumped it, turning to Johanna and quickly pecking her lips. Johanna’s eyes were twinkling in the dim light as she looked at Regina loving smile adorning her lips and Melina was sure Regina mirrored her expression.

”You two are so damn cute.”

Melina’s comment earned heartfelt laughs from the women and Regina shot her a wide grin.

”I could say the same about you two,” Regina said, motioning between Melina and Brianna. ”If I didn’t know you, I would have thought you are together.”

”Actually a few of the guests asked us if you two were a couple,” Johanna added and Melina and Brianna shared a look.

”Oh, as much I would love to be Brianna’s Prince Charming, I’m afraid the honor for filling that place will go to another person,” Melina said, smirking at Brianna.

Brianna shook her head and kicked Melina gently with her foot. 

”Don’t worry, I still love you, sis,” Brianna said with a teasing tone and Melina blew her a kiss, causing Regina and Johanna to chuckle at them.

”Want to bet which one of you will be the first to tie a knot?” Regina threw a dare.

”Brianna.”  
”Melina.”

Regina rolled her eyes while Brianna and Melina bursted into laughter.

”Maybe there’ll be a double wedding, then.”

Brianna and Melina’s laughter died due to Regina’s comment and they both looked at Regina as if to ask if she really was serious. Regina looked pleased with the reaction she got from them, a smirk playing on her lips. 

”Okay, Brianna, I guess we’re getting married after all,” Melina said, reaching out to take Brianna’s hand and pulling her down from the railing so fast Brianna almost lost her balance. 

”Mel!” Brianna hissed as she had steadied herself and Melina offered her a slightly apologetic smile, pressing her flush against her side. ”You better make an effort with the proposal,” Brianna added, a hint of warning in her voice and Melina was glad she was joining the little game.

”I knew you would finally admit your feelings for each other,” Regina said, setting a hand on her chest, clearly trying to keep her cool as Johanna was nuzzling her neck, her shoulders shaking from laughter.

Melina and Brianna glanced at each other, smiling, and Melina couldn’t resist and stood up on her toes to give a kiss on Brianna’s cheek. 

”Aww, look at Mrs. and Mrs. May… Aren’t they the cutest?” Regina cooed with a high pitched voice.

”Who said I was taking Brianna’s last name, Mrs. Deacon?”

Regina shared a meaningful look with Johanna.

”It’s actually Mrs. Taylor-Deacon.”

Melina raised her brows surprised. ”Really?”

Regina nodded.

”Dammit. I just lost 20 quid.”

The laughter of the three women started to ring in the quietness of the summer night and Melina sighed, a smile then tucking at her lips and feeling all warm inside as she got to share this moment with them.

With her _sisters._

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think. 💗


End file.
